This invention relates to a process for enhancing the dyeability of fiber and associated fabric manufactured therefrom, in particular, fiber having an oriented highly crystalline skin, which is considered to be non-dyeable without carriers or swelling agents. It would be desirable to modify fabric to produce a fabric dyeable without recourse to environmentally problematic chemical agents.
The present invention solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.